


Три степени страха

by Mouse_M



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь меняет человека. Особенно любовь к чудовищу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три степени страха

1.

Белль закрывает глаза, пытаясь спасти их от чудовищного жара, опаляющего ресницы, закручивающего волосы в спирали. Она прижимает к себе бесчувственное тело Генри: мальчик потерял сознание, не выдержав в водовороте раскаленного воздуха, и Белль понимает, что вот-вот последует за ним.  
Вокруг ревет пламя, призванное магией Реджины, а сама королева стоит над ними с перекошенным, залитым злыми слезами лицом.  
Я не сделаю этого! -кричит она Голду, и пламя стеной встает за ее плечами. Черный маг смотрит на нее сквозь дрожащий воздух, и в вихре бушующего огня его кожа кажется золотой.  
\- Сделаешь, - он не говорит -цедит сквозь зубы, но Белль слышит каждое слово так хорошо, словно он шепчет ей на ухо. - Единственный способ разрушить барьер — пролить кровь того, кого любишь. Уж тебе ли не знать?  
\- Нет! -Реджина отчаянно мотает головой, и Белль видит не могущественную ведьму, а обезумевшую от горя мать — Я никогда не причиню вреда Генри, слышишь?! Ты заставил меня уничтожить всех, кого я любила: отца, мать, себя саму, но моего сына ты не получишь!  
\- Посмотрим, -произносит Голд и делает шаг вперед.  
Руки Реджины взмывают вверх, и пламя замирает. Воздух сгущается вокруг них, оборачивается плотным коконом жара, и Белль, застывшая, словно мошка в капле смолы, чувствует, как лопается кожа на пересохших губах. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна, но она видит, как Голд, замерший на середине шага, вздрагивает всем телом и продолжает прерванное движение. Он идет медленно, словно раздвигая грудью толщу воды, и с каждым шагом в его глазах все меньше человеческого. Он все ближе, и Регина так же медленно, с усилием поворачивает голову, устремляя безумный взгляд на еле живую Белль.  
\- Тогда, - голос Королевы звучит глухо, как из-под земли. -Я убью ее.  
Она начинает поднимать руку, и Белль едва не теряет сознание от страха. «Вот и все, - думает она. - Вотивсегоспадибожемой....»  
Краем глаза она видит размытое от скорости движение, когда Голд, сминая раскаленный воздух, оказывается рядом с Реджиной, а его пальцы смыкаются на ее нижней челюсти. Длинные хищные пальцы впиваются в фарфорово-белое лицо, и Белль почти видит трещины, ползущие от подбородка к вискам. Она видит, как движутся узкие губы мага, когда он произносит что-то, чего она не в силах услышать. Она смотрит на него не отрываясь и потому упускает это неуловимое, почти незаметное глазу движение. Все, что она замечает -это темная линия, опоясавшая шею Реджины. Через мгновение линия теряет четкость, набухая, расползаясь вширь. Забыв дышать, Белль сморит, как горло королевы раскрывается хищным цветком, влажным темным ртом, обнажая рассеченную трахею. Кровь выплескивается на руку Голда, заливая белую манжету.  
Магия королевы схлопывается, словно гибнущая звезда, и чудовищный жар исчезает. Ветер взметает волосы Белль вокруг ее головы, и исчезает вслед за потухшим пламенем.  
Воцаряется тишина. Голд поворачивает голову, и его глаза встречаются с широко распахнутыми глазами Белль. Страх ледяной рукой сжимает горло, и девушка, зажмуривается, прижимая к себе Генри, утыкаясь лбом в мальчишескую макушку.  
\- Не надо, - шепчет она, понимая, что сейчас умрет. - Ненадоненадоненадо!  
Когда она поднимает голову, его уже нет.

2.

Она переезжает в гостиницу «У бабушки» и почти все время проводит с Руби или Белоснежкой. Дни неспешно сменяют друг друга, и в плавном течении времени Белль все реже просыпается по ночам от собственного крика. Когда это все-таки случается, Руби тянет ее назад, и в её тонких, но сильных руках Белль затихает и спокойно спит до утра. Губы, утыкающиеся ей в висок, непривычно мягкие, а длинные волосы подруги пахнут скошенной травой. Этот запах успокаивает, и к началу осени Белль перестает видеть в кошмарах собственное вскрытое горло.  
Через пару дней она начинает посещать городские собрания. На одном из них она встречает отца, и пронзительная сцена их примирения заставляет расплакаться чувствительную Эллу.  
На собраниях Белль сидит между отцом и Генри, чувствуя, как окончательно отступает страх за собственную жизнь. Она слушает высокого человека в длиннополом пальто. Его зовут Джефферсон, и кажется, это он вытащил ее из больницы.  
У Джефферсона тонкие нервные пальцы, и он непрестанно жестикулирует, рассказывая им о магии. Он говорит о проклятии, о границе между Сторибруком и внешним миром. Говорит о Румпельштильцхене.  
\- Он начал с Реджины потому, что она ведьма, - говорит Джефферсон, дергая ртом («Безумный шляпник, -шепчет ей на ухо Генри») - Но тому, кто решит разрушить барьер, не обязательно обладать магической силой. Важна только кровь — кровь любимого человека, пролитая своими руками. Он не смог заставить Реджину убить сына. Не стал убивать Белль. Но он не остановится, и потому мы все в опасности.  
От этих слов Белль холодеет. Страх вновь поднимает свою уродливую змеиную голову, но теперь это страх не за себя. Она медленно обводит глазами собравшихся и понимает, что если кто-то из них завтра будет мертв, то виновата будет она.

После собрания она выходит в сгущающиеся сумерки и долго блуждает по темным улицам. Страх заставляет ее кровь кипеть, не дает покоя. Он шепчет ей, что нужно что-то делать, и она бежит вперед, бежит наугад, надеясь отыскать в лабиринте улиц дверь с надписью «Ломбард». Она хочет ворваться внутрь, схватить Голда за лацканы пиджака и кричать ему в лицо, пока страх не покинет ее вместе с этим криком. Ей хочется умереть за всех людей, ставших в одночасье такими близкими. Ей хочется делать хоть что-то, но в эту ночь ни одна дорога так и не приводит ее к цели.

 

3.

Она возвращается в библиотеку и там, среди высоких стеллажей с пыльными книгами, пытается привести свою жизнь в порядок. Она снимает с окон старые газеты, убирает паутину и мышиный помет, моет полы.  
По вечерам она сидит в кафе «У бабушки» и слушает, как Руби, наклонившись к ней через стойку, болтает обо всем на свете. В такие моменты ее четко-очерченный ярко-алый рот словно раскалывает лицо пополам, и Белль чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
Иногда к ним присоединяется кто-то еще.  
Эмма пьет какао с шапкой взбитых сливок и ободряюще стискивает ее локоть.  
-Не бойся, - говорит она, и в ее голосе -уверенность лидера. - Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
Белоснежка размешивает латте палочкой корицы и ласково гладит Белль по плечу.  
-Не думай о нем, - ее голос похож на теплый плед, в него хочется завернуться и уснуть. - В нем уже давно нет ничего человеческого, тебе не под силу это изменить. Ты еще встретишь своего принца.  
Фея добавляет в капуччино сахар и закрывает бумажный стакан пластиковой крышечкой.  
-Не волнуйся, - ее голос не вызывает у Белль никаких ассоциаций и потому звучит весомее, чем прочие. -Он получит по заслугам. Нельзя идти по жизни, оставляя за собой лишь выжженную пустыню. Однажды он сделает неправильный выбор в последний раз и в полном одиночестве.  
Белль пьет ледяной чай с мятой и молчит.  
Однажды к ней подсаживается молодой человек. Его зовут Джошуа, и он совершенно не знаком Белль. Однако он молод и хорош собой, и потому Белль соглашается на бокал красного вина. Она потягивает бордо, слушает остроумные шутки Джошуа, а после позволяет ему проводить себя до библиотеки. Они неспешно идут по улицам Сторибрука, едва касаясь друг друга плечами, но, когда у самых дверей Джошуа пытается поцеловать Белль, она отворачивает голову.  
Ночью она лежит без сна, прислушиваясь к шорохам старого здания, набитого книгами. Она думает о словах феи, об отце, о прежней жизни. Думает об одиночестве. Белль закрывает глаза и как наяву видит скуластое лицо Джошуа за секунду до того, как он потянулся ее поцеловать. Она вскакивает с кровати и бросается в ванную, где ее долго и мучительно рвет желчью.  
На следующий день она запирает двери библиотеки и отправляется бродить по городу. Сперва Белль направляется в закусочную, но на полпути сворачивает, понимая, что не сможет есть. Желудок словно скручен в тугой узел, сердце колотится в горле: в этот раз страх сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Она бездумно идет вперед, не имея никакой цели, желая лишь прогнать тоскливый ужас, сдавливающий грудь, превращающий кровь в ледяное крошево. Мимо нее размытыми силуэтами движутся люди, но она не различает лиц. Ноги сами несут Белль вперед, и она совсем не удивляется, когда через полчаса оказывается у дверей городской больницы.  
В больничном холле прохладно и малолюдно. Никто не останавливает Белль, когда она проходит по длинному коридору, прямо к двери с кодовым замком. Дверь открыта нараспашку, замок не работает, и потому Белль спускается вниз, оставляя позади лестницу, пустую стойку, короткий грязный коридор.  
Дверь в единственную палату - ее палату - также открыта. В палате темно и тихо, и Белль делает шаг внутрь, прикрывая за собой тяжелую дверь с узкой щелью смотрового окна.

 

Она лежит на жесткой койке, подтянув колени к груди. Сон накатывает волнами, заставляя то проваливаться в дрему, то возвращаться к реальности. С каждым пробуждением тоска и ужас становятся все сильнее, и, наконец, она вскакивает на ноги и начинает мерить палату шагами. На середине движения замирает, затем опускается на колени, стискивая голову руками, и беззвучно кричит. Когда в легких кончается воздух, Белль закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в колени.  
Через несколько часов на улице начинают сгущаться тени, а Белль поднимается с колен, вытирает рот, приводит в порядок волосы. Лицо ее спокойно.

* * *  
Она толкает дверь в цветочный магазин и тяжелый дух земли и прелой зелени тут же оборачивается вокруг нее, словно плотный целлофан. Белль проходит мимо ваз с хищными бутонами орхидей, острыми пиками гладиолусов, белой пеной хризантем. Змеиные головы роз качаются ей вслед, обдавая девушку сладким запахом лепестков.  
-Папа? - зовет Белль, и отец отзывается откуда-то из глубины магазина. Она идет на его голос сквозь магазин и дальше - в жилые помещения.  
Она находит отца на маленькой кухне, заставленной корзинами с рассадой. Они обнимаются, и отец ставит на плиту чайник.  
-Как ты, милая? - спрашивает он, доставая из холодильника пирог в магазинной упаковке и вынимая из кухонного ящика нож с широким лезвием. В его голосе Белль слышит тревогу и - чуть больше - радостное торжество. Поэтому она улыбается и неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
-Все хорошо, - её взгляд падает под раковину, на пустую канистру из-под молока.  
За окном все темнее.  
Белль встает из-за стола, подходит к отцу, забирает из его рук нож.  
-Я порежу пирог, папа.

* * *

Колокольчик, прибитый над дверью ломбарда, издает короткий звон, и Голд поднимает голову.  
Белль, одетая в светлое платье с абстрактным рисунком, стоит на пороге, странно скособочась и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Уличная темнота за ее спиной кажется гуще, чем обычно.  
-Здравствуй, - произносит она, и Голд понимает, что она что-то держит в одной руке. Что-то тяжелое. Он выходит из-за прилавка и, прихрамывая, идет к ней. В неверном цвете старой лампы ее лицо кажется болезненно-желтым, а на подбородке проступает россыпь мелких пятен. Маг подходит вплотную и замирает, глядя на ее платье и на то, что вначале показалось ему абстрактным узором.  
\- Белль, ты...- начинает он, но девушка мотает головой, рассыпая по плечам длинные волосы.  
\- Все в порядке. Это...не моя.  
Она разжимает пальцы, роняя свою ношу на пол. Голд опускает глаза: пластиковая канистра, наполненная темной густой жидкостью.  
Белль поднимает руку, гладит его по лицу.  
\- Все в порядке, - повторяет она, улыбаясь, как человек, которому больше нечего терять. - Я останусь с тобой. Что бы ни случилось...ты никогда не будешь один.  
-Даже если я вновь сделаю неправильный выбор? - он наклоняет голову, трется щекой о ее ладонь.  
Какое-то время Белль молчит, скользя большим пальцем по его узким губам.  
\- Все в порядке, - произносит она в третий раз. -Я уже сделала его за тебя.


End file.
